


Honey bee

by microwaveswithlegs



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Brook has a lot of issues and takes it out on everyone around them :tm:, Bumble has similar issues but is better at dealing with them, Changing Perspectives, Dehumanization, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Hive knight's name is bumble, I call this ship, I'M JUST, M/M, at least in the like beginning, broken vessel's name is Brook but it does not come up, brokenhive, bumble goes from calling them an 'it' to 'them', bumblebrook, but anyways, changing the rating just in case, chapter perspective is whoever I feel like writing the perspective of, crackship, hi welcome to my self indulgent crackship fic, im an artist not a writer so I actually have like no clue waht im doing really, im just writing bro, might do it again later, no beta I don't actually know what that is, soundin like a fuckin warrior cat name, that is the like official name i'm giving it since bumblebrook applies to my two lads specifically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microwaveswithlegs/pseuds/microwaveswithlegs
Summary: Bumble stared down at the vessel in front of him, it stared up at him with a hatred he didn’t know the empty creatures were even capable of having. It sat there kneeled on the ground and panting heavily after yet another sparring session it had lost, it had a hand clutched to it’s chest and it was shaking. Bumble did not care,  it was the one who challenged him...he wondered why it kept coming back. Why it kept insisting on fighting him even knowing it would lose
Relationships: brokenvessel/hiveknight
Comments: 11
Kudos: 26





	1. Way to be a dick man

Bumble stared down at the vessel in front of him, it stared up at him with a hatred he didn’t know the empty creatures were even capable of having. It sat there kneeled on the ground and panting heavily after yet another sparring session it had lost, it had a hand clutched to it’s chest and it was shaking. Bumble did not care, it was the one who challenged him...he wondered why it kept coming back. Why it kept insisting on fighting him even knowing it would lose.. Was it pride? No...vessels don’t have that, it must have been duty of some sort , but what duty did this vessel have to keep coming back to fight him? Was it Hornet? Why would hornet send this vessel to fight him? Was she worried his skills were rusty? He feels sending a barely functioning and broken vessel was not even a challenge for him, she would have to send something better, maybe the bigger vessel would do. Or even the smaller one was more of a match than this pathetic thing wheezing before him.   
“Why do you keep insisting on fighting me?” He asks it as if it could even respond to him, you can’t blame someone for wanting an answer. When it moves his attention is brought back to it watching carefully as it moves its hands in what he thought at first was going to be a gesture to grab it’s nail again before it started doing something.    
After a few moments Bumble realizes that it’s an attempt at sign language. Which caught him off guard a bit as he didn’t know the vessel was capable of it, let alone aware enough to even attempt communication. He watches as it signs slowly, having a hard time with the way it’s hands were shaking like crazy.   
‘Not…….useless…’   
  
Bumble stares at the Vessel for a few long moments, He was taken aback by the sudden display of thought..of a call back to when they first interacted...maybe they had always been showing such signs and he hadn’t noticed. He thinks back to the time they had first met, When Hornet had come to check to make sure relations between the hive and deepnest would still be good. She had the three vessels in tow, and thinking back on it he indeed recognized some semblance of emotion in them. A glare when he called them an ‘it’ , the brawl that started soon after, The flinch when he won and asked why Hornet kept a useless vessel around.   
He thinks back to the first fight they had had, and all the others after it. Always so full of rage and aggression, the way the vessel’s eyes were always locked on him. They did not continue to fight him out of pride or duty, it was a grudge, a need to prove to him that they were not useless despite their disabilities keeping them from putting up a proper fight. He glances at them, taking note of the absolutely horrible shape they were in. Ignoring the minor wounds they had procured in their brawl they had plenty of old wounds, not even including the fact that a large portion of their skull was just gone. Their head was currently hung low, and they clearly had a hard time breathing and they have seen them stumble about fairly often. They felt a wave of guilt fall over them at the realization that they had been fighting against someone who didn’t even stand much of a chance against him. He sighs and steps forward making the vessel’s gaze snap up to look at him eyes turning to slits. 

  
“Don’t look at me like that.” he growls but it does nothing to discourage their stare.    
“I’m not going to fight you anymore..” He says simply, he does not wish to fight someone who could barely walk on their own. The two stare at each other for a few more moments before Bumble once again speaks up  
“I will not fight someone as Broken as you..Please leave the hive, and for your own sake..do not come back. Stay in Dirtmouth with your sister.” he says dryly before he turns to leave. He gets a few feet away before he hears shuffling and quick footsteps towards him. Hands were suddenly on his back and whipping him around before he was suddenly shoved against the wall, he reached for his needle when he was suddenly face to face with the Vessel. Their eyes were slits and blue lifeblood tears had started to drip down their face as they clenched his fluff angrily. He was suddenly made very aware of the Vessel’s towering height over him. And how they were able to so easily overpower him even in their weakened state. Although part of him is to believe that this was mostly adrenaline. The vessel made a hissing noise before it raised one hand and started to sign.   
‘Not….broken…I’m not i'm no-’    
their signing is interrupted as their shaky hand clutches to their fur again and they take a few breaths. The way their chest heaved hinted at crying but no noise came fourth. The only thing confirming that they were actually crying were the globs of lifeblood dripping down their face and getting in his fur.   
  
Bumble feels another wave of guilt wash over him for a moment as he watches the other cry for a few more moments before he grabs their hands and moves them away from him.    
“Go home…” Is all he manages to say before he turns to leave again. Seeing them slump to the ground out of the corner of his eye. They would be fine, He just did not want them to come back again. However he can’t help but feel a bit bad for just leaving them there and sighs. Wiping the lifeblood out from his fur he turns back to them and looks down at them.   
“I will Escort you back to Dirtmouth if you wish.” He thought he would at least offer, Mostly to clear his own conscience. The vessel quickly wipes their eyes sending a couple of globs of lifeblood onto the ground and glares at him in offense before signing again   
‘I can handle myself..’ They stand up briskly, wobbling a bit at the sudden movement.   
“Careful! You’re still weak from the fight!” He growls    
“You clearly are not able to handle yourself, I’m going to escort you!” He steps forewords and the vessels steps away. Their wings suddenly flick out and they take off. Bumble lets out a groan of frustration, they were really going to be difficult? Fine then! They can go out into Kingdoms edge and stumble themselves off the edge for all they care! They were Hornet’s problem not his. He’s sure that the spider princess was already out looking for them, since she usually always showed up not long after their spars. He paused for a moment, his antenna twitching a bit...when had he started using them instead of it? He hadn’t even noticed...maybe it was sometime when he realized there was more there than an emotionless husk. Either way he was tired, and going to go lay down for a bit, hopefully, the Annoying brat wouldn’t be back.


	2. the GIRls ARE FIGHTING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bumble was hoping the Vessel would listen to him and not come back......they didn't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah hey! Another chapter so soon? :0 I can't garentee im gonna be very consistent with writing cause I never am, But I think it helps that currently my only form of content with these two is my own mind so *dances* Also please excuse the short chapters and the fact my writing isn't THE best, I'm an artist not a writer lmao, And I can not keep myself focused long enough to write super long chapters. Speaking of art tho :3 I'm gonna be posting links to Bumble and Brook's Refs at the bottom of the fic so yeet skeet!

Bumble had just finished doing his rounds around the hive. There really was not much to guard now that Vespa was gone but it still filled him with a sense of purpose. To protect the bees left in his care was the most he could do after failing his queen. He stands tall as he patrols around, watching as the bees above him float about peacefully going about their duties. One of the smaller ones fluttered close to him and bumped against him. He reaches out patting it making it buzz happily. Once it was happy with the attention given, it fluttered off to join the others. Bumble takes note of the fact that there was just in general less bees than there used to be. There was still a good number about but, without a queen their numbers were quickly dwindling. How long until they died out completely? Bumble knew he should be working on trying to find a way to bring a new queen to the hive but part of him was worried. He did not want to fail again, especially since that probably meant raising a new queen from grub age. He wasn’t sure if he could do that all by himself. All the other knights of the hive had died either due to the infection or other various means, He was the only one left. He was the hive’s last line of defense if anyone came poking their head around to cause trouble.    
  
Bumble speeds up as he makes his way along the large walkways that stretched across the upper parts of the hive. He needed to get out of here for a bit, he needed to clear his head and not think about the impending doom of his hive. It was not long before he dropped out from one of the exits of the hive landing on the ground with a light thump. He straightens up and takes a look around before he picks a direction and starts walking. He stares at the ground, while still keeping his wits about him in case of any danger. Not that any of the creatures around here would pose much of a threat to him. The hoppers just kinda aimlessly hopped around and were easily avoidable, the Aspid’s, while annoying as all hell, were dispatched with a quick swipe of his pick, the only thing he thinks that would really pose any threat would be the great hoppers. They were much more aggressive than their smaller counterparts, and sometimes even came out of nowhere as if they had been laying in ambush for some unsuspecting prey to come past. The thought made him look up in reflex half expecting to see one coming crashing down onto him. Thankfully they seemed to be a lot more rare than the little hoppers. He returns his gaze ahead of him as he silently travels along the caverns only the sound of his footsteps filling the silence. He comes to a steeper incline and pauses before sliding down it carefully, wings at the ready to take off at a moments notice. He lands in a pile of ash that billows upwards getting in his face, he coughs and waves it away before continuing on his walk.    
  
That’s when he hears footsteps that were not his own, His antenna perk and he quickly darts behind a rock . He would rather have the one up on any enemy that he happens upon. He reaches to put a hand on his nail as he hears the footsteps coming closer. He feels his heart pounding in his chest, and once he sees the stranger’s shadow he spins out from behind the rock and draws his pick in one quick motion aiming it in the face of...oh come ON you had to be KIDDING him! A pair of familiar blue eyes stared at him in surprise and shock for a moment before the Vessel grabbed moved to grab their nail. Bumble groaned and removed his weapon from the other’s face. He wanted to give them the benefit of the doubt that they were just conveniently in kingdom's edge for some reason but he had the feeling they were here to challenge him again. It had been a few weeks since the last time, and he was starting to think they actually listened to him when he said not to come back.   
“I already told you I’m not g- WoAH HEY!?” He only barely manages to dodge a swing from the other’s nail. Quickly zipping a few feet away, Him and the Vessel had a stare down for a moment before he huffs and straightens up again.   
“You could at least let me TALK!”   
The Vessel stares at him for a long moment before it just adjusts into a more combat ready stance. You know, when he knew they could respond to him, their continued silence with not even a hint that they were paying attention was just irritating.    
“I’m not going to fight you! I’ve already told you this!”    
  
He watches as they shift and their wings flutter open before suddenly they lunge at him again. He’s quick to block the attack and side step away watching as they stumble forwards only barely managing to catch themselves and whip around to face him.   
“You really are stubborn aren’t you?” He growls..again..no answer.   
“You could at least ANSWER me? I know you can!”    
The only response they give is tilting their head backwards and making an odd sound before they attack again, slashing upwards quickly. There's a clunk as Bumble blocks the attack, quickly predicting they were going to swing again and moved accordingly, stopping the other’s nail once more. He growls as he shoves the other away who stumbled once more but were soon back bringing their nail down. Bumble stops it inches away from his face and kicks the other’s legs causing them to make a noise of surprise and start to fall. However they did something he did not predict. They managed to brace themselves last second before surging upwards and slamming directly into Bumble. The force knocking the wind out of him and making him stumble back, He rose his arm as he saw Them swing at him again and winced as he felt a stinging pain go through his arm. He feel to the ground with a huff, a hand going to his arm which now had a fairly large sized gash in it.    
  
He looked back at the Vessel who stared down at him, they were breathing heavily and their pupils were slits and for once, while he was sitting here gasping for breath, he felt intimidated by the broken vessel. He would taunt them over the victory if he had the air in his lungs to do so. The vessel steps towards him and he closes his eyes, fully expecting them to end it here and now. To take the victory they had been chasing for so long. After a few moments of nothing, not even the painful slice of a nail he opens his eyes and sees the vessel’s hand extended out towards him. He looks at it for a moment before he hesitantly takes it, he makes a buzz of surprise as he’s suddenly yanked upwards. The Vessel sheaths their nail and turns away from him. Bumble finally feels like he can breath properly enough to talk.    
“Do not think that a victory Vessel.. I was not fighting back so I would hardly call it such.”    
They turn to him before they sign a single word.   
‘Brook’   
“Pardon?”    
‘My name...it’s not vessel, it’s Brook.’    
  
Bumble just huffs in response   
“Alright then Brook, just know your victory does not count”   
‘It counts for me and that’s all that matters, I’ll take any win I can get at this point’    
Bumble scoffs and looks away,    
“Whatever helps you sleep at night.” He’s surprised as his arm is suddenly grabbed roughly, he tries to pull away but the Vessel just holds him tighter and hisses.   
‘Hold still I’m going to bandage your arm.’    
Bumble stares at him in offense before he pulls his bleeding arm away more aggressively this time freeing himself.   
“I don’t need your pity or your care! I can get myself taken care of back at the hive!”    
The ve-Brook stares at him blankly for a good few seconds before their eyes narrow into a glare.   
‘Fine then, Not my problem!’ They cross their arms once they are done signing before they turn away and start walking away from him. He watches him go with a glare before he buzzes his wings angrily and takes off heading back to the hive. The trip back was a lot faster than, partially because he was flying but once he made his way back into the golden walls of his home he marched along angrily towards where he kept his medical supplies. A couple bees stopping to look at him and buzz in concern, He ignores them. He had long since moved them from the Medical chambers to be in a more convenient place closer to his room since he was really the only one who used them nowadays. He starts to dig around in frustration before he finds the bandages. He sits down and wraps his arm as best he can manage, it’s a shoddy job but it will do. Once he’s patched up he heads to his bedroom flopping down onto his bed and grabbing his pillow, yelling into it for a moment. Feeling a little better at the outburst, normally he never got this angry but somehow this little punk who had been harassing him just KNEW how to push his buttons. He has a feeling that even though the other got their ‘victory’ they would still be back, was this just going to be his life now? Him? The last of queen Vespa’s knights? Reduced to some kind of joke to some random vessel? He lets out a tired Groan and turns on his back to stare at the ceiling angrily. He has a feeling his life isn’t going to get any easier is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hellO!! Thank you so much for reading my random ass crackship <3 <3 <3 as promised here are those refs!!
> 
> Brook  
> https://twitter.com/cronchlord/status/1314354046267002880
> 
> Bumble  
> https://twitter.com/cronchlord/status/1314835405561266176


	3. Oh my fucking god they fuckin dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brook almost dies, and them and Bumble have a civil (?) conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I will not stop giving my chapter meme names you can't make me
> 
> also hey! proper fic title! It's a name of a song I think fits these two

Brook made their way through the kingdoms edge slowly taking their time as they walked around idly. They honestly were not even really here to mess with that stupid bee today they just genuinly liked this area it was neat! Although they would not argue if they did run into that irritating bastard it would just give them an excuse to try and challenge him again. They were at least ninety percent sure that if they kept trying they would be able to properly beat him..though the fact the other stopped attacking back made things much easier they almost wished he would have kept fighting back..They really felt almost patronized by the bee at his refusal to fight them. They glare at the floor and pull their cloak tighter around themselves. They sigh and kick some ash lightly as they hop off of a ledge making their way around without really thinking about where they were going. They feel a dull ache in their torso and are reminded of why they keep losing in the first place.   
  
They take a deep breath as they continue on trying and failing to ignore the various aches in their body that they were being reminded of. They rarely find themselves without having at least SOME sort of dull ache or pain in their body these days. But they suppose that's the side effect of technically being dead. If it wasn't for the lifeblood they wouldn't be here right now. They start to feel a little winded and make their way to a rock to sit down, oh dear this was one of their bad days wasn't it? They really need to learn to wait before rushing off to do things but they couldn't help it..they did not like the fact that just daily tasks were a struggle for them sometimes. It filled them with self hatred even thinking about it. They growl quietly to themselves as they rest their hands in their lap trying to focus on anything but the cold crawl of self deprecation starting to claw its way into their mind. 

They find themselves thinking about Bumble again, and how much of an asshole he is and they quickly feel loads better by just thinking about how they knocked him on his ass the other day. That's a much better thought, they continue to imagine themselves beating him again and again until they could do it consistently. Maybe then he would actually show them some respect! That's all they really wanted to be honest. For him to admit he was being a bastard. Brook could probably go with never winning against him again if he'd just apologize. But part of them felt like that might not be something that ever comes. They were so caught up just sitting there in their thoughts that they didn't realize the small bits of dust and rocks falling from above them. Not until it was much too late and there was suddenly a heavy weight crashing down on them making them let out an unholy screech in both shock and pain. They feel the weight come off them for a second and roll out of the way stiffly only to see six pairs of large legs come crashing down next to them. They grabbed their nail and quickly got on their feet , their whole body was on fire and they could feel blood dripping from where the giant insect's legs had dug into them but they didn't have much more time to recover or react as the Great hopper was already attempting to land on them again. They scramble out of the way despite their body was protesting and slash at the creature making it back off for a moment before it was on top of them again. They moved to dodge again but the Hopper seemed to have predicted which direction they were going to go and they found themselves knocked to the ground again hitting their head off a rock with a sickening crack as it landed on their chest. Their vision goes blurry and they struggle to breath as the hopper starts to crush them under its weight. They didn't want to die again, not here, not like this. They let out a horrid noise of desperation as they clawed at the beast's legs . It only responds by pressing itself down harder causing some of their carapace to crack audibly. They choke and feel the edges of their vision start to go black before all of a sudden the weight is lifted. They gasp for air but don't move, they were too out of it they still felt on the verge of passing out. They vaguely hear the sounds of fighting before they hear the wet squelch of the hopper's vulnerable stomach being torn open. It was a few moments later that they heard footsteps towards them and see a blurry silhouette enter their vision. Their saviour says something to them but it only sounds like mumbling to them as they close their eyes trying to focus. It doesn't help. 

They feel themselves being lifted up. they don't have the will to move their limbs after all that every inch of them was in pain. They felt their head be rested against a furry chest and subconsciously lean against it. They were so tired, they felt their eyes droop as they slowly flitted in and out of consciousness. At one point the colors around them had gone from harsh cold white to a gentle warm golden color and they had been set on something soft like a bed. They felt themselves rapidly losing what little consciousness they had at this point. The nice soft surface did wonders for their aching everything and it made them want to fall asleep forever. Okay maybe not forever..but a long time. They felt themselves start to drift off only to be lightly shook awake.

"Don't…….you…..concuss…" was all They heard from whoever it was that had the nerve to keep them awake. They make a disgruntled noise. At least things weren't AS muffled anymore. Their vision was still blurry as shit though. They couldn't keep themselves focused on something for more than a few seconds; they truly felt like they might be dying. They don't know how long it had been with them drifting in and out of things. They had tried to fall asleep several times but each time they would be just shook awake and someone would say something in an annoyed tone. It could have been hours , or maybe it was days? They really didn't know anymore. But eventually they did manage to finally doze off.

Brook's eyes blinked open and they tried to process where the hell they were. The blinked and looked around before sitting up immediately regretting this as their everything suddenly burned. They let out a hiss and laid back down at the feeling. They realize that they did not have their cloak on and their entire torso was covered in bandages. They squinted feeling their head hurt as they looked around taking in the familiar surroundings. It really set in where they were when they noticed the form laying nearby in a chair. Bumble...he must have stumbled across them while they were getting their ass kicked. They had to say they were surprised he actually stopped to help them. 

Brook decides it would be a good idea to get out of here as soon as possible. They see their cloak set nearby. They got up their legs shaking a bit, however as they took a step their knees buckled and they yelped as they crumbled to the ground with a thud. 

"What the fuck!?" A voice came from across the room as the thud startled Bumble awake. Brook made a noise of pain from where they tried to pull themselves up. They hissed as they suddenly felt hands on them fluttering their wings and attempting to claw at him in an attempt to get him to let go. He just ignores them and lifts them back onto the bed.   
“What are you doing??? You’re hurt! You need to stay in bed you idiot!” He growls.    
  
Brook stares up at him and squints before they turn their head up and start to sign shakily; they had to go slow so it could be understood what they said.   
‘I can get home just fine! I just need a moment to get used to the pain!’    
Bumble just stares at them in disbelief for a moment before he shakes his head.   
“No!! You’re going to be staying here until you heal, you got fucked up pretty bad dude! You’re a sitting duck! And I for one don’t want to have Hornet angry at me cause I let you go off and get yourself killed!” He argues with them his antenna twitching back against his head. But despite his arguing they were already attempting to get up again Bumble made a buzz of frustration and carefully set a hand on their chest, it really was not difficult to push the other back down onto the bed.   
“Stay.” He growls, gaining a glare from the vessel but they don't try to get up again.    
“I’m going to be sending a message out to your sister to let her know of your whereabouts.” He says simply as he stands up.    
‘I hate you.’   
“The feelings are mutual. I don’t want you here anymore than you want to be here.”   
‘Than why keep me here? Why not let me go?’ They stare at him watching as he glances away for a moment. They didn’t give him the chance to respond before they were signing again.   
‘Why did you save me?’   
  
Bumble’s eyes narrowed for a moment before he sighs   
“Because all my feelings aside I could not just let someone die when I could have stepped in.” When he talks it does not hold the same bite as usual.   
“That and I suppose I owe you one for not killing me when you got the one up on me in our last fight.”   
Brook’s brows furrow   
‘Why would I kill you? Dude I literally just want you to stop being an insufferable ass I don’t want you dead!’   
“You certainly act like you want me dead..” Bumble growls and the two fall silent. It was weird and awkward, Brook didn’t like it, it wasn’t like the comfortable silences them and their siblings would fall into. Brook felt an anxiety creep into them as they tried to ignore the fact that they were just here in the hive, alone with probably the last bug they wanted to be. The silence was soon broken by Brook’s stomach which had decided it was going to loudly announce the fact that it was empty.    
  
Brook felt Bumble’s gaze on them and their fists balled up, maybe he should take lessons not to stare at bugs.    
“Are you hungry?”    
Huh wha? Brook blinks a few times.   
‘What?’   
“I said, are you hungry? What are you braindead?”   
‘Technically I am at least half braindead..’    
  
The two stare at each other awkwardly for a few moments. Brook does not know why they just said that so willingly. They can sense how awkward that was, taking note of how Bumble avoids his gaze and shifts a little.   
“Oh..” is all the bee says in response.   
‘I am hungry, I would like some food.’   
“Okay I’ll get you some.” Bumble announces curtly as he stands up abruptly clearly just wanting to get out of the awkward air that had suddenly fallen across the two. Brook watches as he briskly walks out of the room not looking back at them.    
  
They let out a sigh of relief as they are left alone and get more comfy, might as well if they are going to be here for a bit. They stare at the wall blankly as it starts to set in that they had almost died again. They try to fight back the steadily growing panic of the situation. If Bumble hadn’t found them they could have very well DIED there, and no one would have known. Who knew when someone would have found their body again. They could have sat there for ages until someone stumbled upon them again. And by then if it wasn’t one of their siblings they wouldn’t know about lifeblood being able to revive them. Would their siblings even have been around anymore? What if so much time had passed that their siblings were long gone by the time they came back? What if they never came back? They clutch the sheets tighter as they try to not start crying then and there. They want to go home, they want to be with their siblings and have them tell them it’s going to be alright. They let out a shaky sigh and place their head in their hands, they shouldn’t be so shaken up by this. It's their fault they got themselves into this situation. They shouldn’t be coming out to somewhere as dangerous as the kingdom’s edge by themselves yet they kept doing it. Hornet was going to be so mad at them.    
  
Brook was pulled out of their thoughts suddenly at the sound of knocking on the wall. Their head snaps up to stare at Bumble who was standing there with a tray of various honey covered foods.   
“I hope you like honey...I don’t really have anything that’s not slathered in it.” Bumble says dryly as he makes his way over. It’s fine, Brook didn’t mind, they actually loved honey it was one of their favorite foods.   
‘I don’t mind honey.’ They sign as the tray was set down on their lap. They wasted no time in devouring the food. It was sort of meat, It was stringy and hard to chew, and did not have much flavor at all but they really didn’t care. They were hungry and the savory taste of honey made it bearable. It was a few moments before Bumble spoke up again.   
“You know you’re eating the Hopper that tried to kill you?”    
Brook pauses in their eating to look down at it before back up at Bumble a smug look coming across their face.   
‘Well, serves it right for attacking me! It could have at least had the decency to taste good though.’    
This actually manages to get a laugh out of the bee.   
“Yeah, Hoppers don’t taste good but I wasn’t about to let all that meat go to waste.” He shrugs.    
‘The honey makes it a lot better.’ Brook comments before they go back to eating.    
  
After a little bit of time they pushed the tray away having finished the meal and was currently licking the last bits of honey off their fingers. Making a happy purring noise at the sweetness. They don’t get to have honey a whole lot, and they always are a little happier when they get it.    
Bumble takes the tray from him and stands up.   
“Alright you get some rest...You will need it.” He says simply. Brook nods to him in acknowledgment.   
‘I will...I’m tired as hell..’ They pause for a moment.   
‘Thank you Bumble….for not letting me die.’    
Bumble stares at them in surprise for a moment before their antenna twitch slightly,   
“Uh..yeah...you’re welcome?” He sounds so unsure of it before he turns and quickly skitters his way out of the room. Brook lays back in the bed and stares at the ceiling. Man this whole situation was weird. They decided to just go to sleep for now, hopefully when they wake up they will feel good enough to go home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowza this chapter was a little longer than normal I hope you enjoyed :D thanks for reading <3
> 
> also lmao I swear I can write a chapter ending t hat doesn't end with someone in a bed PFFT it's just a coincidence it's happened this way


End file.
